Living for the moment
by flashy
Summary: A new addition to the sonic team starts his day, expecting the worst. what he doesn't know it that everything will change once he meets our favorite pink hedgehog... oc/amy mild language, some sexual references. may switch to M at a later time.
1. Walking disaster

**Chapter 1- The Beginning**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_  
Mmmppphhh… '_I hate that alarm' _I thought as I hit the snooze button a third time. Not five seconds later, I felt an ice-cold bucket of water hit me square in the face. "What the hell, Sonic!" I sputtered as I bolted up. Sonic laughed, nearly bursting into tears. . "Hey, Lynx! I want you to meet someone!" he said, after his laughter subsided. "During my beauty rest? It's a wonder that you can breathe and think at the same time." I snapped at him. "hey, hey. We're all friends here," Silver confided coolly as he walked in. still a little pissed, I threw my pillow at him. Just as it happened before, as it happened _anytime,_ the pillow came back. And as it happened before, I was knocked off the bed.

Maybe this day wouldn't be as good as I thought it would be.

Stripping out of my night time boxer shorts and white t-shirt, I took a look in the mirror. Sighing, I realized that nothing had changed. I was still a lanky, blond, scruffy bobcat that only a mother would love. Of course, my mom wasn't around enough to love me anyway. When I was just a cub, she ran off with another man. Or tiger. Or whatever the hell it was. Same difference.

Good old dad was never around to begin with. He ran off when he found my mom was knocked up, and by his doing. No pun intended.

After I showered, got dressed in my usual black shirt and blue jeans, I wandered downstairs for breakfast. Whoop-de-freaking-doo. As I was getting ready for another miserable day with the three stooges, I heard the doorbell ring. _'the hell could that be?' _I thought to myself. Just thinking that it was a girl scout or a retard telling me who to vote for, I opened the door. Then I felt my heart stop.

"_she's beautiful."_ I thought, mouth slightly agape. "hi, I was wondering where sonic is? He asked me to come over." my god, even her voice was angelic. "Y-yeah. H-he's in there." I stuttered, loosely pointing to the dining room. "thanks." she giggled. I was transfixed. The only thing I saw was her. But, as quickly as the thought popped into my head, I brushed it off. She was Sonic's girl. Not mine. Yet.

Feigning grogginess, I wandered into the kitchen, grabbing the box of cereal and milk, not thinking anything about it at the time. I hardly ever thought hard about anything involving food. Call it not being a finicky eater, call it stupid, call it what you want. After I moved in this dump, the only one who ever took care of me was shadow. Talk about bad cooking. This is why I usually eat TV dinners and cereal. Shadow could burn water. He did once, I watched him. The strangest thing is, we hardly ever see him anymore. Always off doing the things he does. He says that he is going out to fight the forces of evil, but we all know he just goes to the local strip joint, pub, whatever catches his eye first. Ever since rouge left him, he hasn't been the same. Oh well, you can't win them all, right?

Anyhoo, I wander into the dining room to eat my corn flakes in peace and quiet. Instead, I see the pink angel hanging all over Sonic, doing what you would expect from a flirty chick. Everything seems fine, till I caught Sonic's gaze. He was petrified. All I could see was him mouthing "_help me!"_ I guess karma _is_ real. Anyways, I go to sit down at the other end of the table, just me, breakfast, and the paper. And guess who I see?

Sonic, on the front page, saving the town. Again. I tear the page out, slide it down the table, and grimace.

"hey, it's you! I didn't know you fought criminals!" she flirts.

"he doesn't." I mumble.

"hmm?" She never knew I was there. God dammit.

"I said, he doesn't. I do, he just gets the credit because he was there." I mused.

"is that true, soniku?" angelic girl _(her nickname) _questions him.

"ye-" sonic sighs and then confesses "yeah, he does the actual job. All I do is be in the right place at the right time."

"well, then..." angelic mumbles, scooting away from ol' blue quills.

She faces me. _Faces me!_ And "so, I never knew your name, o mighty hero."

I quickly speak up. "lynx, at your service, madam. And may I ask..." using my suave technique

"Amy. Amy rose." she giggles.

I blush. _Blush!_ And answer "Well, Amy. I am at your service, any time of the day. In fact, any time you may need it."

she giggles, and says "you're a real flirt, you know that?"

_Not bad, lynx. Not bad._

After that exchange, I went about my daily routine , but something was different. I couldn't focus on anything for long. My mind kept flashing back to her comment. _'You're a real flirt, you know that?' _Whoa. I never thought I would say that about anybody, let alone a stranger. But I knew it was true, from the moment I laid eyes on her.

_**I was in love with Amy rose.**_


	2. Memories

**Chapter 2- Memories**

Hello again! If you were wondering, the song is _walking disaster _by sum 41! by the way, lynx is a custom character. He is 18. :D BACK TO THE STORY!!1!1

--

A couple days after I met Amy, I sat at my desk and picked up the guitar. As I started playing, a song popped into my head. I started singing, a thing I do rarely.

_I haven't been home for a while, _

_I'm sure every thing's the same.  
Mom and Dad both in denial,  
And only jump to take the blame.  
_Lost in my own thoughts, I never noticed the door open._  
Sorry, Mom, but I don't miss you  
Father's no name you deserve  
I'm just a kid with no ambitions  
Wouldn't come home for the world  
I remembered our frond door slam, leaving me alone. Again.  
Never know what I've become  
The king of all that's said and done  
The forgotten son  
I remember that they left, and I waited. _

_This city's buried in defeat  
I walk along these no-name streets  
Wave goodbye to home_

_I was fed up. I was waiting, always waiting. So, I left. Wandered all over the freaking state. I collapsed here, on the front step.  
As I fall...  
shadow came outdoors, back when he was 'normal'. He found me.  
_I was still singing, strumming my guitar. Lost in my own world, until I heard a small giggle behind me. _Oh shit._

I dropped my guitar, spinning around, tensed for battle. As she started walking, I realized that I shouldn't have been so hasty. All that noise, from the only one I would EVER sing in front of. Amy, as I suspected, walked out of the shadows.

"you sing very well." she complemented.

"well, uh, I'm glad that you like the song." I stammered.

"the song was okay. Your voice made it better." she purred.

I blushed. It was happening more and more.

"well, I have to go. I see that I have interrupted enou-"

"wait." I interrupted.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if... If you wanted to go out tonight?"

_you could freaking see her eyes light up._

"I would love to!"

I just smiled, glad to have that off my chest.

"you could pick me up at about eight, unless you were thinking about right now."

"no, eight will be fine."

"okay, I'll see you then."

"cool."

well, this could get intresting! Stay tuned!


	3. The date part 1

**Note from the author**- sorry guys! I feel really bad about leaving this story as it is. After school and social problems, I kinda forgot about it. But after seeing all the other stories, I wanted to start this one up again. Updates might be slow, as my computer is being retarded.

Disclamers: I do not own sonic in any way shape or form. The only one I own is Lynx. Yes he is a skateboarder.

Anyway, back to the story! 

I looked at the clock. 6:25. great, I had roughly an hour and a half to make my "present" for Amy. I sat down on my bed and took out a fresh deck. You see, I work at a skateshop in station square along with being on their team. Naturally, they gave me free boards and shoes. It wasn't much, but I really wanted to give her something special. As I took out my paints, I wondered what she would enjoy riding. The idea came to my mind, and I started to sketch.

-_later-_

I was finally putting the finishing touches on the board, as my clock started to beep. 7:50. _oh great..._

I had 10 minutes to get ready and go get Amy. I ran as fast as I could into the shower, peeling off my work shirt and jeans. As I felt the water running over my mane and down my back, I sighed. _Maybe things are looking up for me._ After a couple of minutes, I bolted out of the shower and got dressed. Normal DC hoodie, skinny jeans, and a black striped shirt. I made sure to brush my bangs into my normal "emo swoosh" and ran outside, grabbing Amy's present. I slammed down my board and started to skate in the direction of her house.

_-later-_

As I started to ring the doorbell, I had a sudden feeling of anxiety. What if she didn't like what I gave her? What if she rejected me? I quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of my head as she opened the door.

_God, she is beautiful._

Amy had ditched her normal red dress and went with an Escape the Fate shirt with baggy jeans.

"hey Lynx! Ready to go?" she said.

"I-uh-uhmm" I stuttered. She giggled and gave me a hug. "Yunno, I can't always be the good girl. Sometimes I just like to let my true colors show." she whispered in my ear.

"oh really now? Well, you might enjoy my little gift." I whispered back, laughing lightly. As soon as she had finished hugging me, I pulled out the board from my backpack, handing it to her.

"oh my god..." she gasped, eyes starting to tear up. The board had a rose with blood dripping from the petal. A banner went across the bottom saying _even roses have thorns._

I looked up at Amy, becoming worried. "you okay?" I asked. "yeah, it's just so beautiful!" she sniffed. Before I could say anything else, she swept me up into a huge hug, making the air rush out of my lungs. "thank you!" she cried.

"Amy...me-_hurk_-cant...breathe..." I gasped. "oh, sorry! I didn't mean to-" I stopped her mid sentence with a light kiss. To my surprise, she kissed me back. Breaking away, I smiled and said "glad you like it. Now, where to?" she had a slight smirk on her lips, saying "i have an idea. I'll be right back!" as she ran up to her room. I sighed and sank back onto the couch. I had it all, the perfect life, the perfect girl, and the perfect job. What more could I want?

sorry for the short chapter, but it was all I could think of. :D

see you guys in the next update!


End file.
